The Broken Heart That The World Forgot
by Miko873
Summary: Fern was one of your typical teenagers. Get up, go to school, do homework, go to sleep, repeat. Until she was kidnapped by people who experimented on her. Consequently this gave her powers. She finds that her life is about to change as she gets accepted into a group of young heros. Rated M for sensitive subjects. Please don't hate this.


**The Broken Heart That The World Forgot**

**By: Miko873**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

* * *

Stupid. That's what I am at this moment. Being the dumb ass I was, I decided to take a walk in the middle of Rio De Janeiro at one in the morning. Not the smartest thing I could do, only being sixteen. But I had thought, _'What the hell. What could go wrong?' _Yeah. I was definitely stupid.

I exited my abusive father's trailer, dressed in only a pair of ripped up jeans, a black and neon blue bandeau and sandals with my pack. I was planning on running away. The pack I brought had only a few things. Including a weeks worth of rations, extra clothes, and a picture of me and my mother. She and I were always very close. It was natural for me to have a picture of her.

I rubbed my bright eyes in exhaustion, feeling my black hair swing in cadence with my step from the loose fishtail braid it was in. My dark tanned skin darker in the dim lights. Walking down the abandoned street, I sighed into the warm summer air of Rio.

The beating was more painful than the usual run of everything. My dad wanted me to kill someone tonight, beating the command into my head with his telepathy. I had refused over and over. That earned me a half drowning, more 'training', and probably a concussion.

I am called by many names, but my real one is Fern Gaia Casey Juliet Snowblade. My mother loved the idea of having a child with multiple middle names. My mom had died when I was six. That makes it almost eleven years. She was the only one who trained me gently. The rest of my 'family', meaning my father, pushed me to my limit and beyond.

I was suddenly yanked down into a dark alley way. Fighting, I tried to scream for help, pretending to be the helpless civilian I was taught to act like. When struggling didn't work, I resorted to actual fighting.

I smashed my elbow against my assailant's nose, which he let go of me to grab. I smirked. Soundlessly, I rushed forward and disabled his right arm. It seemed to be his dominant hand. Laughing quietly, I sent a round house kick to his jaw. I had sincerely enjoyed kicking this guy's ass. Once my attacker was down, I moved silently to the entrance of the alleyway.

I barely made it four paces before I felt someone pull me into a headlock and a sickly sweet scent filled my nostrils as a rag was shoved into my face, making my thoughts grow fuzzy. Finally everything went dark.

If waking up in a strange, dark room wasn't scary enough for me, seeing all the needles of various colored fluids in close proximity of my body was. Moving was downright impossible, seeing as I was strapped to a cold, metal slab. Men in bright white lab coats walked in and ran some tests before a taller man walked in. I couldn't see him, but 'crazy' practically emanated from him in waves. "This one is perfect for the trials. Her vitals are steady and her blood is healthy." One said, making said blood turn to ice. "Good. Start immediately. The Light will be pleased." The obvious leader said before stalking out.

Screeching, I was injected with white fluid, the black fluid, some blue goop and green watery substance. A syringe of scarlet fluids joined them. The last two were purple and brown. I had no idea what was happening. I was tingling all over and things grew a little hazy. I remember pulling my shadow off the metal floor and having it attack the scientists or doctors or whatever they were, the light bending to my will, fire and water flying from my fingertips, and the metal cuffs around my body, wrists, and ankles ripping.

Shots were fired at me as I stared at my hands and smirked. I was gonna enjoy this a whole lot. Water flew from my hands and feet as I did complicated moves, effectively bending the water to my will. I laughed hysterically when the water hit my enemies which quickly turned into a pained shout as bullets lodged themselves into my flesh. One character flaw I had that I resented; hot-headedness.

I started to feel gentle touches up and down various parts of my back. Looking back, a startled cry escaped my dry lips. I had wings. That alone, made my heart soar. I could do what I dreamed about for years! I snatched up a bag with my clothes in it. I kinda needed this stuff.

Laughter bloomed throughout my body as I zoomed out of the 'lab'. "Catch me if you can, miserable lowlifes!" I crowed, flapping my newly gained wings. Hallways stretched before my gaze. I growled in frustration. How was I supposed to get out if they made every god damn building the same? Everything became worse as I heard chattering. Turning to a hallway that went west, I saw two men and a bunch of creatures rushing towards my position. "Damn," the one with the glasses muttered. "Two projects escaping at the same time? This is a disaster!"

I glared at him, summoning the fire to aid me. "I am no project." I grumbled as I fired the flames towards the creatures. Turning tail, I ran as fast as I could, down various corridors. Hearing growls and such, I turned to see more monsters. A growl rumbled in my throat. I was confused enough as to where I was, I did _not _need this. I roared as I put in extra speed towards an elevator I spotted. Doors closed just as I leaped into the enclosed space. My head connected with metal wall and I groaned in pain. "Dammit! God fucking dammit! What the fuck?! What were those things?!" I yelled to myself, panting from my fright.

I looked around, expecting to be alone. To my almost obvious surprise, I was not. Four boys stood looking down at me, one in a solar suit. Almost identical to the one I had on. My gaze widened as I yelped and shoved myself into a corner, clutching the bag of my clothing tightly to my chest. "Who the fuck are you?!" My voice must have translated borderline hysteria and full on confusion. People turned into shapes. The 'ping' of the elevator signaled that we reached the intended destination. Gentle arms helped me stand. I read the big lettering at the front of the front of the pristine glass. 'Cadmus' in bold red letters.

"Where am I?" I question the boy supporting me. "Cadmus labs." A young voice came from behind me. The adrenaline finally wore off, making me realize a few things. I was shot at _least_ nine times, the bullets were still embedded in my body, I was hungry, I had no idea when I had been kidnapped, I only had a general idea of where I actually was, I was in pain, and I was ready to pass out.

I fell forward to meet the ground and everything went black.

"Where did she come from?" a young boys voice asked as I regained my sense of hearing. That was the first sense I recovered. "Oh! Boy Wonder doesn't know something? Such a surprise!" A voice feigning shock, full of teasing spoke next. Whoever he was, he seemed annoying. I could sense the total amount of tension in the room and I suspected I was the cause.

I moaned as I finally opened my heavy eyelids, blinking a few times afterward. I jolted upward in a panic, half expecting to be strapped to the thing I was laying on. To my almost obvious relief, I was not. Fear had gripped me in its icy talons for a moment. Sight was blurry at first, then it evened out.

Strange people dressed in superhero costumes stood around me. I could see only three of their faces. First and seemingly most cheerful, a martian to my surprise. She has long red hair, the stereotypical green skin, and caring amber brown eyes. The second one bore a striking resemblance to Superman. In fact he looked identical to the Man of Steel. It unnerved me greatly, but I said nothing as his steel blue eyes bore metaphoric holes into me. The last one I could see the face of really caught my attention.

Platinum blond hair cut to the point where it was fine looking. Dark skin, darker than my own, highlighted the pale green of his eyes, which gazed at me calmly without a trace of suspicion. The gills on his neck signified that he was Atlantean. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of his pale and green companions. _'Aqualad.'_ A voice in my head cried out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The others were masked, but had distinguishing features.

Red hair peeked out of a yellow suit with a lightning bolt on the chest and intense green eyes were staring in my direction. He was a male and obviously, Kid Flash. It doesn't matter. The only thing distinguishable about the last one was his midnight black hair and the costume on his person. This was Robin. I rubbed my head. I was in a room full of sidekicks. I was obviously dreaming. The thought made made me laugh, resulting in the people in the room to give me strange looks.

"I'm... I'm... I've gotta be dreaming. This is hilarious." The words felt strange coming out of my mouth. "Ha!" My hysterics coming to an end after I realized this was definitely NOT a dream. I pinched myself just to make sure and the tiny amount of pain was all I had to feel to be able to tell it really was not a dream. "God! Where am I?!"

No one said anything for a while. I scanned the room. No windows, one door, and monitors hooked up to me. I took in a deep breath, resulting in everyone snapping their attention back to me to see what crazy prattle would splutter out of my mouth next. "Well, fuck. I seem to be stuck here. Wherever _here _is." The Atlantean's eyes widened slightly at the profanity, but his expression remained that of the calm leader.

There was silence and I knew exactly what was going on. "Hey! Don't you know it's rude to have a psychic conversation while someone else is in the room?!" I yelled, earning me strange looks from the people in front of me. I had known what they were doing due to the fact that my dad did it all the time to me, all the while probing my innermost thoughts.

I hated it when he did that. I turned towards the entranceway of the room. _I need to get out of here. Home. I need that knife. _I thought. Then I felt another presence in my mind. My eyes locked onto the Martian. "Get out of my head!" I screeched to her, shaking my head. Every quiet conversation stopped in an instant. The Martian's eyes widened in sadness.

I realized she saw my mother's body as I had seen it; three bullets lodged in her body and disemboweled. One in her head, one in her arm, and the last one in her heart. Blood had been pooled on the ground around her. I glared. "Get out and keep out. My mind is no place for outsiders." I growled at the shocked Martian. The others gave us startled looks, but I had already turned over and given in to the painkillers.

I awoke at 21:42 (9:42 PM) to trembling. I had forgotten. One of the medications they had given me had side effects, as all medicines do. I distinctly remember having this medication the last time I was in a hospital. The side effects included, shaking, dizziness, forgetfulness, internal bleeding, and high risk of stroke. I had, obviously, gotten the side effect of shaking like I had before.

I thought I was alone until a gentle voice asked gently from above me, "Are you alright?" I was shaking so hard, I couldn't formulate an answer, so I just nodded. I looked up to see the Atlantean. _'Great. Why _him_? Why anyone at all?' _I had thought at the time. My tremors hadn't stopped or slowed at all and showed no signs that it was going to anytime soon.

He was the only one from earlier that hadn't given me a confused or spiteful stare. He seemed to be someone I could trust. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a feeble whimper. _Pathetic. You're pitiful, Snowblade. Useless. _I took a shaky breath, not really getting enough oxygen. "M-m-medication..." I managed to gasp and stutter at the same time.

He sat down and started speaking in Greek. It was strangely comforting. His voice was soft and his face gentle, like he was talking to a young child. "σιωπή. Είσαι ασφαλής. Αυτό θα σταματήσει σύντομα. Απλά να κρατήσει την ηρεμία. Κοιμηθείτε τώρα." was said calmly. At 22:15 (10:15 PM) I finally stopped shaking. I was afraid to sleep, despite the Atlantean's comforting presence. "Name?" I gasped out faintly. "If you are willing to tell me yours." He replied evenly. I eventually gave a nod of consent. "I am Aqualad. To my friends I am Kaldur. Short for Kaldur'ahm."

I half smiled. "I like that name." I murmured. "I am called many things. From moonlight to elf to lying bitch. But, my real name is Fern. Short for nothing." We both said nothing for a while. "What happened to you before you had found us?" It was Kaldur who broke the silence. "I..." I faltered for a moment before gaining back the determination I always had.

"I was kidnapped, experimented on, like some labrat. I got pissed, escaped, found you and your friends, passed out, woke up here. I escaped, but not without something to remember them by." I said while rubbing the injuries I had collected from the lab, realizing I had more puncture wounds than I remembered receiving. _Great. I probably have more powers I don't know about. Just what I need. _I thought sarcastically. He stood calmly while I told the short version of what happened. "What do you mean by, 'not without something to remember them by?'" He asked after a long silence.

"Powers. The experiments left me with powers." I then thought of my mother. The woman had been everywhere. From Azarath to Atlantis. She said both places were beyond compare to anything she's ever seen. I started with a cry. "My pack!" I scrambled with the IV and heart monitors, ripping them off and out of my skin. Kaldur put a comforting hand on my shoulder, effectively making me stop to see what he wanted.

"I am not permitted to allow you to leave the infirmary unsupervised." He spoke simply with quiet authority that I found to be quite attractive. I smirked. "Well then," I purred, unable to conceal the mirth and joking tone. "You'll just have to be said supervision. Now. Do you know where my clothes are. Wearing this solar suit is such a bother."

After a minute, I found my clothes at the end of the hospital bed. Funny how things like a neon blue bandeau can hide in a very plain room. I put on my clothing. With Kaldur's back turned, of course. The perverts at Cadmus had removed my bra as well. "Hey. I'm dressed. You can turn around." I spoke, flipping my hair out of my shirt. He nodded as I headed towards the entrance to, what I thought was, the infirmary.

I shook my head. "So. Any form of transportation I can use to get home for a while?"

* * *

Rio was always beautiful, but it seemed simply _stunning_ from an aerial view. The lights like tiny, glistening stars. I was in something they called the 'bioship'. The martian had caught me when I was walking out of the infirmary. I had told her if she kept quiet, she could come with us. She had happily agreed and she had also insisted that we take the 'bioship'.

Honestly, I was loving it, but I was nervous about going home. I didn't know how my father would react this time. Would he use the cold demeanor? He rarely used that, but it effectively scared me for 'training' the next day. Or would I be in for more bruises and injuries per usual? I didn't know, but wasn't exactly eager to find out. I took a deep breath, expecting the former of the two. "We may encounter many defeats, but we must not be defeated." I mumbled to myself as I fidgeted in my seat.

I looked down a minute later to see the near abandoned trailer park my father and I lived in. Fear struck me like lightning from a storm that just broke. The dark clouds outside the ship signaled that might just happen soon. "Here." I said hoarsely, my throat clenching. _I just need a few things. They wanna keep me for a few days. _I comforted myself with those thoughts. We landed a couple of blocks from the trailer park. "I'll be back. No need to follow me." I said to Kaldur, who had gotten up to escort me.

"I'm not going to run away." I sighed exasperatedly when Kaldur gave me an uneasy look. I stepped out of the ship to be met with thick, humid air. That confirmed my suspicions. We were going to be getting a thunder storm. I slightly smiled and started walking down the street. Singing was my form of slight release. So, I sang softly as I strode purposefully down the street.

"_I will not bow. I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall. I will not fade. I will take your breath away._" I sung quietly as I snapped out of my reverie. I stopped at the stairs leading to the squeaky steel door. Heaving a nervous sigh, I opened the door. The trailer was completely dark, per usual at this hour. Nothing unusual. I went to the couch I slept on every night and retrieved my katana and my dagger. I rubbed the shoulder my dad had impaled with his. I shook my head vigorously as to dislodge memories.

Remembrance is a curse. The lights flickered on so suddenly that I jumped. "Stupid girl," the rich, masculine voice emanated from the kitchen. "Did you actually think that I wouldn't notice you coming in? _And_ didn't I teach you to be stealthy?" Whipping my head towards the imposing figure of my father, I glared in his direction. "Evening. Did you get uglier or is it just you?" I snarked obnoxiously, which usually ends me up on the end of his boot.

He growled and stomped over to me. "More training. Now. You missed a lot while you disappeared." Dread weighed me down until my father got tired of me sitting there. Underwater breathing was usually first. I knew I was right when my head was forced down into a bucket of icy water. If a guy in the UK could hold his breath for twenty-two minutes, _I _should be able to hold mine for twenty five minutes. So says my father, Monty.

"Ten minutes." Monty stated distastefully as he pulled me towards air. I sat gasping for oxygen. "You teach me this shit and yet-" My sharp retort was cut off my my head once again being submerged. I flailed uselessly, trying to get my head above the water level. I was pulled out roughly as I felt myself losing consciousness. "Next. We'll work on hand to hand combat. Then that will be all for tonight. I am exhausted." He growled.

I smirked. "Aww. Big, bad Monty is tired from a day of crime and murder?" I intoned sarcastically in a baby voice. A swift punch was landed on my jaw, but the fist wasn't pulled back fast enough. I pulled him over my shoulder and flipped him onto his back. Monty swept his leg under my feet to unbalance me. He quickly got up and started kicking me. Blood was trickling out of my mouth after those kicks to anywhere he could plant those boots of his.

I tried to get up. "Someone's determined today." He whispered fiercely. A large hand picked me up by my throat and on instinct, I pulled my hands towards the owner of said hand. A fist punched me repeatedly, never slowing down. I was finally dropped to the floor. Gasping for breath was all I could do. "Little girl can't handle this? Well. Time for some punishment!"

My father bellowed as he found a Bud Light beer bottle onto the wall, making sharp edges on the bottle. I felt it connect with my skin. Lightly at first. Then a searing pain as Monty shoved the glass into my skin. A long, deep cut bled profusely from the new wound on my torso. A long shallow one followed on my face. "Your friends are coming." He growled. "An Atlantean, a Martian, and a Kryptonian? You're making some interesting friends there."

I snarled to myself. _They were supposed to wait. Now my father knows of them. If I _really _misbehave, he can threaten me with them. _I thought. I stopped almost as soon as I started. _Two things. Number A: A KRYPTONIAN?! I didn't know he was in the goddam ship! Letter two: Am I getting attached? NO! It's impossible. I don't get attached to anything anymore. It will only bring me heartbreak. _I thought they were about a block away. "Dad," I hissed. "Pretend to be knocked out." He did so immediately, knowing what I was doing for him. All we did for about a minute was sit, listening to my ragged breathing.

The steel door flew off its hinges as Kaldur strode into the room, soon followed by the Kryptonian and M'gann. I painfully turned my head in his direction. I gave him a sheepish smile. He raised an eyebrow. "I told you I wouldn't run away. I never said anything about getting beat up." I said strainedly. "What happened?" He inquired. "Robbery in progress. Was trying to steal my father's... watch." I procrastinated. He gave me a disbelieving look.

I looked up at him then to the form of my father. "I'll tell you more outside." I stressed, flicking my sharp gaze from him to my father. Without even batting an eyelash, Kaldur led me outside and down the street. I stopped abruptly, Kaldur, M'gann and the Kryptonian all following in suit. "You are all hereby sworn to secrecy, alright? You can _not _tell_ anyone_ else_ ever." _Kaldur, M'gann, and the Kryptonian nodded silently.

I came up with a lie quick. "Dad's a spy of some sorts. An enemy of his attacked him. I tried to help, but was clearly beat. When he heard you he ran." Before The Kryptonian could protest to my total bullshit lie, M'gann squealed in delight. "It's just like in those old movies I saw on Mars! The mn is a spy and all his enemies attack him unawares." Relief washed over me. I was surprised when M'gann threw her arms around me. "You are my first Earth sister!" She cried out, continuing to babble about other siblings and Mars. I decided I'd figure out what that meant later. "Uh. M'gann? You kinda got my blood on your uniform." I pointed out the giant splotch of blood faintly.

A huge fuss was made from M'gann and I had weakly protested to any pain, But I was overridden by Kaldur who had said, 'It is not normal to be leaking that much blood. M'gann will treat your injuries in the bioship.' So, there I was. Sitting in the infirmary. Again. As soon as we had returned from gathering my pack, the entire team was in a tizzy.

Kid Flash thought that we had been attacked while in the infirmary and had been zipping from city to city trying to find the 'kidnapper'. Of course the idiot didn't listen to Batman before doing said zipping, but he was upset nonetheless.

This time, my babysitter was Robin. It was silent for awhile. Anyone could've heard a pin drop. I was brooding. _Well, that was pathetic. Couldn't even win against my father. What kind of anything are you?_ Then, "What was it like?" I turned to the quiet boy who had one foot propped up against the wall. "What was what like?" He shrugged and turned away. "Being kidnapped and experimented on." My eyes widened in surprise. "Honestly, I wasn't as afraid as I should've been."

The boy wonder furrowed his brows and a frown bloomed on his neutral features. "Why?" It was my turn to shrug. "Well, Maybe it was because I kind of expected it sometime." A quizzical eyebrow raised from its earlier position. "My dad's a spy of sorts," I quickly explained. "His enemies are always trying to get back at him somehow. I guess they found out about me."

"Did it hurt? The testing, I mean."

I shrugged again. "I was unconscious for most of the time." My brows furrowed as I thought and I saw Robin shift forward slightly, hoping to find some information. "A man. He... He was wearing strange clothing... He said something about... the... Reach?... Robin? Do you know what that is?" I cast a pleading look towards the bird.

He narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "No, but I intend to find out." He said as he sighed, leaning back onto the wall. Just then, Kaldur walked into the room, bringing an air of slight depression. "Is something wrong?" I had immediately asked, surprised by my own actions.

"Alright." He had replied. I rolled my eyes. "I have to get home. To my father." I spoke gently. After Robin stood up straight and Kaldur stiffened, I knew that at least one of their mentors had shown up. Batman was standing in the doorway. "Batman," I greeted lazily. "Been awhile. Eleven years. Oh. By the way, I know it was you who saved me. Thanks, I guess." It felt so awkward to be talking to the guy who had saved me when I was five.

I was never really into manners and stuff like that. He gave me a brisk nod. "I want you to join the team." Well, at least he got straight to the point. I gaped. "W-What?! I can't! My father-"

"Already in transit to Happy Harbor. You both will be living there for the time being." Batman spoke with grim authority. I was too tired to argue so I nodded. "Since you say so... I'll need a name. _Not _my real name." Robin raised an eyebrow, but all I could see was a slight raise in his mask. "I want to be called Cataclysm." Nobody knew that that was a reflection of what I thought about myself.

"Alright, Cataclysm, Welcome to the team. Training session in five. Be prepared." The Dark Knight said as he made a swift retreat from the room.

Minutes later, we stood near high-tech boxing ring. I was taking a skills assessment. 'To see just what I could do.' I'd show them. "Alright. We're here to see what our new friend can do. Who wants to be first to test her?" Canary's voice rang through the room. Kid Flash raised his hand cockily.

"Look at her! She can't be that hard to beat." I narrowed my eyes. I assessed him easily. He was obviously going to try to use his super speed so I knew exactly what to do. We circled each other until it was obvious that I wasn't going to make the first move. He sped forward and delivered a head rattling punch to my cheek. I pulled water out of the air and waited for him to hit me again.

It came sooner than I had originally anticipated. My father's words rang through my head. _Expect everything, bitch. Don't let anyone catch you off guard. _This time the speedster's hit nailed me in the stomach. I smirked as I let the water drop to the ground. Just what I wanted him to do. He started to run at me again when I froze the water under his feet, making him slip on the hard ground.

~_Winner:_ _Cataclysm_.~ The computer droned as I gave a cheshire grin and held a helping hand to the young boy who had lost. He gave me a petulant pout as he took my hand. I laughed. "Come on. It was too easy to get you to conform to my plan." I joked goodnaturedly. "Whatever." He muttered disappointedly as Robin started teasing him about losing to a girl.

"Robin. How about you go next?" Canary ordered, gesturing to the ring where I stood with my hand on my hip. She had obviously heard Robin's cackle. He stepped confidently up to the ring. Within moments it had begun. He leaped up into the air. I made a shield out of the shadows in the room. He was going to be much easier. I wrapped the shadows around his ankle and slammed him down on the floor. ~_Winner: Cataclysm_.~

"Nice try, Robin. Kaldur. You will be last to assess her." Canary spoke. I scowled to myself. Now here's a challenge. I took a battle stance and faced my adversary. Smirking, I made a blade out of pure light as Kaldur made a mace out of his water. "Ladies first." He said as he made a mock move forward. "Oh! Then you'll go soon?" I teased.

He rushed forward and I met him in the middle, the handles of his mace met the hilt of my katana with a flash of sparks. I quickly made another one and jabbed it towards his side, which was quickly deflected. I narrowed my eyes a little. He was playing with fire.

Next thing he did was pull a classic double fake out. "Cute. But you don't know who you're dealing with." I murmured. Suddenly, our chosen weapons decided to dissipate while we were swinging. Needless to say, we both ended up on the floor. _~Draw. Aqualad and Cataclysm~_ The computer droned as I raised myself from the floor.

Kaldur recovered first and got up. I was gasping for air on the other side of the training area. I looked up to see a hand outstretched towards me. I smiled. "Thanks, but I can get up all on my own." I said and did just that. I shook his hand. "Nice moves. Looks like Queen Mera taught you well, Atlantean." I spoke guardedly, protecting Kaldur's secret identity.

He gave me a stunned look as did the others. I raised an eyebrow. I had forgotten that they had just met me. "My mother has gone to Atlantis before. She said it was one of the most beautiful places on this planet. She and the queen were friends until my mother returned to the surface." I had realized that my tone was full of affection and fondness. His voice came back. _Don't show any emotion. It's bad for our business. Now get up. Do it again._

I straightened out my facial features. "Anyways, she taught you well." I said gruffly and walked away. I clutched the slip of paper with my new address in my hands and walked towards the zeta tubes. Towards my future.

* * *

"You're late." his voice growled as soon as I walked in the door. I ignored it in favor of asking cheerfully, "Do I have any mail?" He glowered at me while handing me a Happy Harbor High envelope. I opened the letter to see a schedule. My father peered at it from over my shoulder and scoffed. "You don't deserve that."

I laughed. "Well, it says here that they'll be expecting me. In essence, you don't have a choice." He punched me hard across the face. "You may have it, but you don't deserve it, you little piece of shit." I grinned in delight. "I see you're back to using common vulgarities. The drugs inhibiting your speech and thought patterns already?"

That earned me a right hook to the stomach. "Keep still for this, you fat, useless bitch." He hissed. Alright. The useless bitch part were vicious, I admit. But the fat comment really stung. After all my hard work to keep fat and such off my frame, he still thought I was overweight.

Air rushed out of my lungs as I was kicked in the chest. Hard. Muted whimpers tried to force themselves from my mouth, but they were loud enough for my father to hear. He never took to showing weakness well. "No sacrifice, no victory! Right, Fern?" He hissed at me and dug the heel of his boot into the back of my knee cap, making my eyes water and my nerves cry out in pain.

On the outside, I did nothing. It would only get worse if I made a sound. After a few hours, I'd just go back to the cave. Tell him I'll be spending the night with a few friends. Thick fingers wrapped themselves around my throat, cutting off air supply.

He squeezed my throat as he grumbled, "If you ever talk to me like that again," He squeezed tighter. "You'll regret it. Understood?" Pain was something I was used to. It was no big deal. I nodded my consent, I already knew I would do it again, and he tossed me away like a piece of trash.

"Train on your own for a week. I will dissapear. You will do anything to survive." Dad said and walked out the door. It was the same as last time and all the times before. Leaving me for who knows how long. Coming back, drunk, high, and on who knows what after three months. I guess I'll just stay in the cave for awhile. Sleep on the couch, watch the static or something. Dad used to make me watch it as a punishment, but I took a liking to the snow.

You could create anything you wanted in a matter of seconds. So, whenever he would go to sleep or leave, I would watch the loud snow on the screen. I love it. It never had to worry about my father when I watched it. Reality melts away.

When I snapped out of my stupor, my father was gone. I sighed and lifted myself up and started to try to walk normally. Needless to say, I fell. It wasn't broken. Just very badly bruised. "Dammit." I snapped at myself. There was no one else to be mad at.

I quickly bandaged it and hid the gauze underneath a sock I pulled on. The urge to pull out a blade and cut my hip or leg was irresistible. I moved to the bathroom of the new apartment.

It was too easy. Sliding the blade across the scarred flesh of my hips and thighs. A contented sigh escaped my lips as I felt the pain, physical and mental, fade away. At least for a moment. Then it all rushed back to me in a wave of sadness, anger, despair, and betrayal.

_Just one more..._ I would always think before setting the blade back in its sheath on my thigh. That thought would always die away as I pulled it out again the next day, hour, or second I felt the urge. My own personal war raged in my head every day. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Everyday my thoughts grew darker and darker as I fell down the spiraling pit of insanity. Maybe it was from the alcohol. Or maybe the drugs. I was never quite sure. I collected my thoughts and stood up from the bathroom floor, the tiles cool beneath my warm flesh. "Today was hectic. Hell, the last _months_ were hectic. I just need a cigarette and a beer. Maybe whiskey. Bourbon?" I started talking to myself, contemplating on what I should have to drink.

That was another annoying quality of mine. I sometimes talk to myself. I grabbed one of my mother's old shot glasses and poured me a shot of bourbon. I relished the stinging down my throat. The tiny glass was empty in seconds. Then I thought, _To hell with it all!_ and started drinking right out of the bottle.

It was a nice sensation. I grabbed a beach bag and stuffed all I would need into it. Clothing, underwear, personal hygiene items, my bottles of alcohol, a few packs of cigarettes laced with angel dust, and another illegal drug.

I was currently addicted to one drug I just can't live without, crack cocaine. Crack is a derivative of cocaine and is highly more addictive. Then I got introduced to angel dust. It was amazing. I can picture my mother just before she died. I was smart enough to only have one in my system at a time. Did I know what these drugs were doing to my body? Yes. Was I going to stop using said drugs? No. Well, I wasn't addicted to the angel dust, yet. Probably never will be, anyways.

I hate smoking. It makes me literally sick. I would puke for days and days and still end up with a whopping cough. Injection was so much easier. Then again I could pump some lead into my system to make me puke and get all that crap out of my gut.

No one really cared enough to ask what I do. The only one I could think of who might be a little concerned, was M'gann. She was trying so hard to be my friend. Well, I don't need friends, but I admire her persistence. In fact, I don't need anyone. Attachments are a liability. I sighed as I raised a cigarette to my lips and lit it, sitting in my new home. At least, until my father decided to relocate.

Before it even registered in my head, the cigarette was half gone and my mind pleasantly numb. Visions of my mother danced in front of my line of sight. A small, genuine smile blooming on my face. "Mommy..." I muttered deliriously. I knew I'd have a killer migraine when the effects wore off, but I didn't care. Not anymore. I'd stop angel dust after this pack was gone. If only to be able to use more crack.

I stopped caring when my mother died eleven years ago. I stopped caring when my father first started to abuse me ten years ago. I stopped caring when I started to cut nine years ago. My father lets me drink whenever I want, smoke, do drugs, anything as long as he doesn't get arrested for it. Hell, he bought it for himself at first. Then he'd used it for a punishment one day. I'd taken a liking to it, and he kept buying it.

Only, he wouldn't touch it anymore. So I thought, _Why let all this go to waste? _he didn't care. I snapped out of the hazy fog my mind was in. It was already seven. My eyes widened. The next day, seven? My eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates as I hurriedly put on some actual clothes. It wasn't much, but I had to hide the scarring and cuts before anyone at the cave mentions it.

I decided on an ocean blue long sleeved turtle neck with a pair of black jeans and my nice combat boots. I hurriedly pulled up my long hair into a thick, high braid . I rushed to the nearest 'zeta-beam', which happened to be an abandoned photo booth.

Batman was going to be a little bit peeved. I was running a little late. By half an hour. I gripped the bag a little bit tighter and walked in. The Boy Wonder was first to look up. "Well, don't you look suspicious? Why are you carrying a beach bag, Cat?" He asked in an annoying, carefree tone.

I gripped the strap of the bag so tight, my knuckles turned white. "I'm going to stay here for awhile." I stated, feeling guilty for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because I was about to lie to the youngest junior superhero I've ever met. The _only _youngest junior superhero I've ever met.

I could sense his eyes widening behind his sunglasses. "Why?" Came his prying reply. I grit my teeth and looked away. A muffled shuffle was all I needed to hear to know that the punch my father had given me became a bruise and that he had seen it. I shrugged. "Dad's going away for some family issues and won't be back for four to five months." I replied nonchalantly, unconsciously tightening my grip on the beach bag.

Robin obviously noted my body language. I immediately slackened my grip on the bag and relaxed my shoulders. Putting a smile on my face I said, "Rob, don't question it and don't look into it. Because if you do, I promise you," I paused to savor the perplexed look on his face. "I will not hesitate to injure you." I walked down the hall to scout for a room.

I gave a soft sigh as I entered a vacant room, save for a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand with a lamp on it. I gingerly opened the dresser to put my clothes into it. It was simple. Oak. As was the nightstand.

I glanced at the walls, wondering if I could paint them. I put my beach bag down on the bed. I'd just go shopping for paint, some stuff for the bed, and maybe some clothes. I sighed. I hated shopping and never went alone. I could probably convince Robin to go with me. With him I could just go in, get what I need, and get out.

The other option was M'gann. I didn't think she'd be so much like that. I sighed. Annoying bird boy or overjoyed Martian. I could take the happiness over trying to punch the boy in the face. I went to seek out Miss Martian. I guess it could be viewed as a peace offering.

After about fifteen minutes of looking, I finally found her in the living area. Alone, Strangely enough. "M'gann? Wanna go to the mall? I have to get some paint, so-" I was cut off by a squeal of delight. "I would love to! This will be so much fun! We can look at clothes! And do all the things I've seen in movies back on Mars!" I inwardly groaned. Clothes shopping? Not really my thing.

But, I put on my best face and was dragged to the Happy Harbor mall. I didn't even know Happy Harbor _had _a mall. First we got the paint I wanted. So many different colors that I chose from. We even went to the garden section to look at fountains. I saw a mini waterfall that was stunning to me. So we bought that too. Then M'gann announced that it was time to look at clothing.

I had to admit, her powers seemed to come in handy. She changed her emerald colored skin to a pale white with a dusting of cinnamon freckles across her cheeks. Her red hair stayed the same, though. As did the brown of her irises.

Me? I looked normal enough. Considering that I was wearing a really baggy long sleeve t-shirt in the middle of March. Well, they could lick it for all I cared. I was actually having fun. M'gann pulled me into a bright pink store full of dresses and skirts.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she rifled through all the dresses, occasionally looking at me until she had a neat stack of dresses and skirts piled in her arms. I leaned up against the wall, watching her have her fun looking at all the ribbons and lace and sparkles.

She giggled as she led me to the dressing room. The sizable amount of dresses and skirts were piled into my arms as M'gann shoved me into a dressing room and locked the door. "Come on, M'gann," I whined. "Let me out!" What kind of clothing store had locks on the _outside _of the stalls anyways?

"Not until you try on every single dress and skirt on that pile!" I could practically see the serious pout on her face and caved. I hated seeing anyone unhappy. The first dress was a bright yellow with a garish amount of ruffles on the front. I winced as I slid into the light fabric. "Ready." I called out, even though I was hating every second of it.

M'gann didn't even bother to use the door. She climbed over from another stall and grimaced at the dress. I was careful and put my arms behind my back, for her not to see my new marks. "Definitely not it." She muttered to me as I moved in the dress awkwardly. "I promise not to run or ditch you if you promise to unlock the door when you're on the outside." I bargained.

I would have to resist the temptation to do just that. I hated dresses and did just about everything I could to avoid them. But I really wanted privacy while I changed. The one thing I always had when I was on my own, was privacy. No one could know that daddy starved me sometimes as a punishment. The only time I could really eat a lot was when he wasn't there. Then I could pig out as much as I wanted.

The Martian nodded enthusiastically. I sniffed the air. Hair gel. Robin always had hair gel on. And it was always the 'Sebastian Liquid Steel' brand. "Robin," I shouted. "Are you outside the women's dressing room?" I immediately heard footfalls running away from the changing area.

M'gann unlocked the door to the stall using her powers. I looked at my 'prison'. The walls were a powder pink with baby blue trim. Grafitti covered the walls. I sighed. Of course some idiot would do that. I slid out of the yellow dress and looked at myself. My black boyshorts and bra complimented my tanned complexion well.

I was pretty much all muscle and bone. I looked petite, but not starved. In fact, I looked pretty damn good! Screw my father. I looked fine. I wasn't fat. Was I? I assured myself I wasn't and put on the next dress; a dark candy apple red dress that was long in the back and short in the front with a sweetheart neckline and a bedazzled bust. It looked way too fancy for everyday wear.

Thankfully, it was the only one that fancy. The rest were for everyday wear. I unintentionally let out a sigh of relief. At least it would all be over soon. I slipped it on and called out to M'gann, who immediately smiled at it.

About an hour later, The last dress was waiting for me to put it on. It was a gorgeous midnight black with three quarter sleeves and a braided white belt. It came up to my knees. I loved it. I slipped it on and walked out of the changing room to show M'gann. In all, 'we' (M'gann) had picked out three dresses for me to keep. M'gann gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

Translation? She liked it a lot and would insist we buy it. I changed and pulled out my wallet to pay for my items. When I did, I pulled M'gann into a store that I knew she'd love.

"Welcome to Claire's. My name is Amanda. Shout if you need anything." A young platinum blond haired girl called out to us as she stocked up on the purses, seeing as the weekend was coming up and lots of young girls would be coming in and giggling about the accessories. As we looked through the earrings M'gann spoke up. "Your natural scent is masked by something else. What is it?"

I stiffened. "Nothing." I responded a little too quickly and I mentally facepalmed. _Dammit! Why meeeee?! _I wailed overdramatically in my head. "It's just cigarette smoke Megan," I said, using her 'earth name' and deciding to tell the truth. "My dad smokes. It won't be a big deal once I wash my clothes. I hope." We bought M'gann a few necklaces, and two pairs of earrings.

Thinking about it, I've never really washed anything _except _my clothes and the dishes. We didn't have a shower in that old trailer we were living in and dad wasn't a fan of personal hygiene. Especially showers. One benefit; I rarely ever get sick. I coughed into my elbow a little.

M'gann gave me a little look of concern, but I waved it off. Laughing as M'gann squealed at a pair of shoes that 'absolutely had to be bought'. I had rolled my eyes at that, but those damned Martians had amazing puppy dog eyes. I had asked, "What's with the adorable anime eyes of doom?" M'gann had just begged and pleaded for me to buy them for her, to which I eventually caved.

I yawned as we left the mall. Well, more like kicked out. It was time for the mall to close. "Can we go back sometime?" M'gann asked, using the 'adorable anime eyes of doom' which were more effective in the liquid brown of her eyes. I sighed a 'yes' to which she squeaked in happiness. We made it back in record time, thanks mostly to the bioship.

"I'm tired!" The emerald skinned Martian exclaimed as we walked in, carrying/dragging all the bags of paint, bedding, and clothing (Mostly M'gann's) into the room. "Go to bed, M'gann. I can take all my stuff to my room by myself." I spoke with a convincing smile. She nodded and floated out of the room with her bags of clothes.

I narrowed my eyes at the many bags of fabric and the multiple cans of paint in determination. _I'm _not _making a second trip for all of this. I can do it by myself. _I thought and heaved all the stuff in my arms. I navigated myself through all the hallways of the cave towards my room. I was almost at said door when someone ran smack into me and everything I had in my arms piled up on top of our heads.

I groaned as a paint can whacked me just above the eye. My confusion flashed to irritation when the person I ran into gave a groan of his own. "What's the big- Oh! Kaldur. What are you doing up?" I cut myself off as I realized it was the kind Atlantean. "I was walking around the cave, trying to familiarize myself with our new surroundings in case of an attack." He responded, voice like hot water on ice, melting my anger away.

"Sorry. I was headed to my room. I was gonna deposit my new items into my room. I thought I could make it in one trip." I explained tiredly, just wanting to get to my room and relax. The Atlantean gave me a friendly smile. "It is alright. May I help you with your bags?" I shrugged nonchalantly and a 'Well, if it makes you feel better' gesture.

"I'd appreciate the company anyways." I spoke softly as he extended a hand to help me up. I looked up into his sincere pale green gaze and smiled. A genuine smile. "Just this once..." I trailed with uncertainty and took his hand. It was warm and somewhat comforting as I lifted my ass of the floor.

We silently picked up every paint can and stray bag of clothing M'gann insisted I buy. We walked down the hallway towards my room and ass soon as I opened the door, I thanked Kaldur for his assistance. When he left, I cracked open a few cans of paint and went to work.

M'gann and I had gotten back to the cave at 10:00 PM and by the time I finished the first wall, it was 3:00 AM. But I was happy with the finished product. A serene ocean view covered my wall. It was beautiful if I do say so myself.

The detail I put into the work of art was so immense, I could even discern grains of sand, the white foam of the waves as they hit the rocks and shore, and the seagull that was gliding past the rocks towards its nest in the rocks. I could almost feel the salty air tingling on my skin. I yawned in exhaustion. "Coffee." I muttered and walked towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, I smiled as I heard the buzz of the coffee machine. I walked out to the living area and plopped myself down on the couch. Turning on the static, I exhaled quietly in content. Soon I had a hot cup of pure black coffee in my hand and I was watching the static. "Why are you watching some stupid static?" Someone asked from behind me and I immediately dropped the coffee in my hand.

Whipping myself into a battle ready position, I blinked when I saw Superboy standing still as a statue. I smiled as I slid easily from the position. "Superboy! Why are you up at..." I glanced at my phone. "3:54 AM?" He shrugged in response, plopping next to me on the couch as I picked up my mug.

Silence enveloped us as I sipped my coffee, staring at the screen. "Why are you just sitting here watching static? Don't you want to watch something more interesting?" The Kryptonian asked, eyes boring holes into me. "Static is interesting." I replied easily. Superboy just blinked. "How so?" He asked me, baffled.

My brow furrowed in thought. "Well," I started slowly. "I guess it's because there's nothing set in there." I was given a strange look before he settled deeper into the couch. Maybe I was too confusing.

"What I meant was that I like it because you can create another reality. Another reality where you can be the star. Where you can be whatever you want. Where you can be _free_. Free from everything; the past, the present, the future... They can all melt away as soon as you want them to. You can make up your own story." I finished my sentiment with a wistful smile.

"Don't you ever wish just to have a normal life?" I asked quietly, turning my head to where he couldn't see the tears beading in my eyes. He hummed in thought as he stared intently into the screen. I was grateful for the short quietness that had erupted between us, just enjoying the companionable silence that held for a few minutes.

I finished my coffee and stood, feeling a rush of energy as I did so. "Wanna go train, Supey?" I asked, extending a hand to help the moody boy to his feet. He gave me a sharp nod and a slight smile as he took my outstretched hand. "Prepare to be destroyed, Superboy!" I called happily as I raced towards the Cave's gym. He blinked once before sprinting after me, a smile etched onto his face.

I felt like I made an accomplishment. I now had four friends. A little troll of a human, a Martian, an Atlantean, and a Kryptonian. I laughed heartily as I lunged to the door. It felt good to have real people as friends and not the voices in my head.

* * *

Sweat trickled down my face as I gasped for air. Superboy was harder to beat than I had originally anticipated. Supey wasn't in much better shape than me. He was bent over, hands on is knees, sweat coating his shirt and skin. "Nice moves." I complimented as I moved to get a bottle of water. "Not bad yourself." Superboy muttered.

"You like using brute force, huh?" I asked teasingly and waggled my eyebrows. "Uh, yeah. Super strength." I laughed. "I'm going to take a shower, alright? Same time tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded.

I quickly went to my room, stripped and went to the bathroom. I opened the paneled door to the shower and froze. M'gann had bought all this stuff for me and I had no idea how to use any of it. Like I said, earlier; Dad was never big on intense personal hygiene. _'M'gann?'_ I tried to reach her through a personal mind link. _'Cataclysm? Is something wrong?' _M'gann's perky voice chirped worriedly in my head. _'Can you just come to my bathroom, please?' _I asked politely.

I felt the link close and heard my door open. "Cataclysm?" M'gann's voice carried from the room along with a small gasp. _She must have seen my mural. _I thought dryly. "Bathroom!" I called. M'gann walked in quietly. "Can I help you, Cataclysm?" she asked, but not in an unfriendly way. "Alright. I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but..." I paused, looking at her.

"I have no idea how to use any of this." I rushed out in one breath, ignoring the Martian's strange look. She quickly explained the concepts of shampoo, conditioner, body wash and soap and then hurriedly left.

I was alone again and under the warm water, enjoying the tingling sensation on my skin. I love to sing. Only because my mother loved to hear me sing. This morning, I chose a country song. _Concrete Angel _by Martina McBride.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed._

_Nobody knows what she's holding back._

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday. _

_She has the bruises with the linen and lace. _

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask._

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm._

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_she stands hard as a stone,_

_in a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings,_

_and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete angel._

I didn't really realize I was being loud at the time. I just closed my eyes. Singing was a very small release of everything. All the abuse, all the torture, all the humiliation, all the terror that I lived through and was still living through.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night. _

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light._

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate._

_When morning comes it'll be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_she stands hard as a stone,_

_in a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings,_

_and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete angel._

Silent tears ran down my face, over the sickly colored bruise on my cheek. I remembered well the day that happened to me. Ironic, as I was listening to the exact song I was singing. Dad had almost butchered me with a knife. He missed all the important veins, but they were deep and bled profusely. He punched and kicked me around, calling me worthless. The worst was the cigarette burns all over me. My skin felt as if it was on fire and at one point, it probably was.

_A statue stands in a shaded place._

_An angel girl with an upturned face._

_A name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_she stands hard as a stone,_

_in a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings,_

_and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete angel._

I dropped to my knees in the shower, sobbing quietly. I quickly wiped my tears and exited the shower. I was dressed in a red tube top with a long sleeved denim jacket. Opening the door, I heard a quick shuffle and a gust of wind buffeted my face. "Kid Flash, I don't know what you were doing in front of my room, but I do _not _find this funny!" I hollered after him and sprinted to the main room. The first thing I heard was Kid Flash's annoying voice.

"-And she was singing! Ha! She didn't even notice me!" He was crowing to M'gann and Robin when I silently walked in. I scowled. "What was that, KF? I didn't notice you?" I smirked as he jumped, looking especially guilty. "C-Cataclysm, beautiful, I can explain." I raised an eyebrow, set my face into a withering look and crossed my arms. "Can you, now? Well, go ahead. Shoot." I said in a dead serious tone.

"Well, I was passing your room when I couldn't help but hear you singing..." He trailed off. I tapped my foot impatiently, motioning for him to continue. "And I decided to listen in." I blinked. That was all? And he was afraid I was going to be mad? I wouldn't admit it, but that hurt. "Dude. That's it? Really? I'm not mad or upset or anything." I reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He raised his hand as if he was going to hit me and I flinched minutely. Apparently, he was just going to give Robin a high five. Said Boy Wonder was standing behind me. This, apparently did not go unnoticed by the Boy Wonder as he leaned forward slightly or Kid Flash, seeing a flicker of surprise flash in his eyes.

I smiled outwardly, but on the inside I was berating myself. _How can you be so stupid, Fern? Don't show anything. They don't care. You can't trust them yet. _I thought. A voice in the back of my head snarked, _It's already begun. _I beat it down mercilessly.

Instead of outwardly showing my self disapproval, I laughed, though it sounded a little forced. "'Scuse me. I'm gonna go make a call." I said, walking towards the exit. "Who're you calling?" M'gann asked curiously. I smiled. "An old friend."

The exterior of the cave was beautiful. Just the fresh air alone could make me smile. I shook my head. I was out here to make a phone call. Three rings and a thickly accented Vietnamese voice gave me a chipper, "Hello?" I smiled. "Paula. Làm thế nào bạn làm gì? Bạn có nhớ tôi không?"

I could hear the surprised excitement from the other end of the phone as she called my oldest friend into the room. "Xin chào Fern! Làm thế nào bạn có được? Chúng tôi đã không nói chuyện với bạn trên điện thoại trong một thời gian. Tôi chỉ nhận được thông tin của bạn thông qua các văn bản bạn và Artemis gửi." Paula replied in her native language. I smiled. "Mom. Who's on the phone?" My best friend, Artemis, spoke in the background.

"It's Fern." Paula replied to her daughter. "Fern?!" There was surprise, shock, and excitement to my friend's voice. "Hey, Arty!" I called into the receiver. "Fern! Why are you _calling_?" She shrieked into the phone excitedly. "I wanna meet up with you and your mom soon. I've got a lot to talk about." I spoke heavily, finally letting the tiredness show in my voice.

I could hear her conversing with her mom and finally, "Tomorrow at Gotham Cafe. Is that okay? Then we'll go home and mom says she'll make some bún thịt nướng, Bánh rán, Gỏi cuố,n and bánh bá trạng." I nodded and quickly realized they couldn't see me. The sound of Paula trying to hear my response got me to sputter out a quick 'yes' and we hung up.

I quickly made my way off the mountain and back into the cave and smiled. "I'm going to my room." I announced as I walked past them. I was about sick and tired of everything at the moment, so I decided to paint the ceiling. I wanted a beautiful depiction of stars and galaxies.

And I'd me damned if I ever found something I _couldn't _paint. I had the paint. All I had to do was apply the determination and free-flowing imagination inside me. I pictured the stars in the night sky. I almost picked up a black for the background, but then took a closer look at my mental image.

My image was of me and my mom watching the stars. _'Look there, sweetie.' _She had whispered to me as she pointed to a group of stars. _'It's Orion's Belt. And there's the little dipper. And, look!' _She had whisper yelled and I turned to where she was pointing. _"__There's your star."_

I shook it off and started to paint the sky with stars. An hour later, I was done and sitting in the room when I decided to go outside again. Running to the tunnel, I called, "Red Tornado! Hangar door!" It opened and I raced outside and climbed.

When I made it to the top, I yawned. Suddenly I was tired. Maybe it was the soft scent of wild jasmine and gardenias or the crisp air. I laid down in the ferns of the mountains and fell asleep.


End file.
